


Broken Crown

by Jane_1999



Category: Historical - Fandom, Spanish princess, Tudor History - Fandom, Tudors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Multi, Tudors - Freeform, historical fiction - Freeform, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_1999/pseuds/Jane_1999
Summary: On January 1st, 1511, Queen Catherine of Aragon gave birth to the long-awaited heir to the English throne. Henry Duke of Cornwall was a blessing to King Henry the VIII; The Tudor dynasty was now secured. He affectionately dubbed his son, ‘Hal.’ How will a living son from Catherine affect the story of the infamous Henry VIII?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Henry VIII of England, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Charles Brandon/Margaret Tudor, Henry VIII of England/Catherine Parr, Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England/Katherine Howard, Mary I of England/Philipp Herzog von Pfalz-Neuburg | Philip of Bavaria, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a great love for Catherine of Aragon. She was a woman before her time. It’s how she’s portrayed in certain Tv shows and fanfictions that saddens me; in my opinion, She deserved a son more than anything. And if I can give her a son, as well as a win through my writing, I will. I hope you guys enjoy the story of Hal Tudor (:

~Prologue~

Henry was close to the end. He could feel it as he sat for his painting. With every stroke of the Artist’s hand, he felt himself grow weaker and weaker. His eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds, Henry struggled to keep them open until he saw her. 

“.....What are you doing here?” 

She looked...beautiful. She was dressed in a simple black gown with a hood covering her magnificent red hair. Like many times in their marriage, her presence demanded the attention of those in the room. 

“I have come to see my children.” Catherine’s accent hadn’t faded, even after decades spent away from her home country. “Why should that surprise you, Harry?” 

Henry’s breath hitched as Mary and Hal appeared beside her. Their faces were creased with sadness and hurt. Especially Hal’s. 

“You’ve have not always been kind to them. I have wept so often to see them abandoned by their father. Left to scratch and claw for their birthright.” It was the tone of her voice that caused him to shake. Catherine was the only one who could do that to him. 

“Is that why you’ve come back, Catherine?” Henry asked, “To chide me for everything I am not?” 

“They have had to fight for their survival every step of the way.” Catherine turned to Mary, who stared back at her father. “She was once the pearl of your world, you’ve left her to wolves too many times. The only reason she finds herself with a family of her own is because of her older brother.” 

Henry felt his heart drop as she looked up towards Hal. A smile appeared on Catherine’s lips. 

“My sweet Hal. Precious boy, the long-awaited son of the king.” She reached up and caressed his cheek before turning, “For the true heir to the throne to be cast out and deemed a bastard?” 

Her smile disappeared when she glanced back at Henry. “How despicable.”

“Go away...shade. Go away, Catherine.” He whispered. 

“You sent me away once; you sent all of us away.” She paused, “Though I loved you...I was still your wife, and they are still your true heirs in god’s eyes...And we still are.”


	2. The Cry of a King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of England's long-awaited son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am blown away by the amount of kudos and hits I've received in only a few weeks, and I want to say thank you because it makes my day to see people become excited about my writing, all I ask is that you guys leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments! Secondly, I changed the title of the book from 'Sins of the Father' to 'Broken Crown' simply because I've spent three days listening to the Mumford and Sons song, 'Broken Crown' and thought it fit so much better with Hal's story. Finally, I would like everyone to know that if you're a stickler for historical accuracy, this probably isn't the book for you, I would say that this is for people who want a historical drama (: Enjoy!

**_“The Cry of a King”_ **

**_January 1st. 1511_ **

Catherine felt as if her body was going to snap in half. 

There had been points within the night where the young queen assumed she’d die. But with that said, she’d go through it a hundred more times if it meant a healthy son. Catherine had shouted out to the blessed virgin herself asking for her to send a strong baby boy, the future of the Tudor dynasty rested on her womb. Catherine could not fail, not again. 

“One more push your majesty, the babe is crowning!” The midwife shouted, she motioned for Catherine’s ladies to bring her a blanket. In a matter of minutes, England’s future would be determined. “Push my lady! Push!” 

Catherine gripped the sheets and shut her eyes. ‘One more.’ she whispered to herself, ‘One more.’

The Queen let instinct take over and pushed harder than she had before, time seemed to slow and everything in the room became quiet. Catherine kept her eyes shut, she kept them glued together until she heard it. 

A strong wail filled the room, sending vibrations throughout. The cry caused everyone to direct their attention to the midwife and the bundle she had in her arms. “Your majesty…” the midwife croaked as she met Cathrine’s gaze. 

“What?! Show me, my baby!” The Queen pleaded as the pain in her lower half subsided, “I demand to see my child.” She felt anxiety build within her chest, was it a girl? Is that why she could not hold her precious babe? 

The midwife arose and hurried to Cathrine’s side, the baby still wailing their head off. She stood there, staring down at the new mother for a good minute before flashing a smile. “Your majesty, you have delivered a healthy baby **BOY**.”

Catherine felt her eyes well up with happy tears, her boy, Harry’s boy, England’s boy. The midwife placed the baby next to his mother, his crying had ceased but his eyes darted around the room like he was searching for someone. Catherine pressed her hand up against his cheek and kissed the side of his head. “Go get the King, go get Harry.’ she whispered. 

Catherine’s maid honor, Maria rushed out the door. Even the usually quiet and reserved Maria de Salinas found herself filled with happiness and excitement. She almost tripped over her dress as she pushed her way towards the King’s quarters. 

Henry had been anxiously waiting in his room along with his friend, Charles Brandon. The two had been engaged in the longest game of cards known to man, it was the only thing keeping the king’s nerves at bay.

“Childbirth is a stubborn thing, my friend.” Charles mused, “The Queen could be in there for another few days, do not stress yourself.’’

Henry didn’t say anything, his grip on the cards got tighter, his jaw clenched at the thought of his wife passing in childbirth. Of course, he longed for a boy, but as Catherine’s time in confinement grew longer and longer, his concern went past a boy. 

“Henry-”

The doors burst open, all customs and pleasantries had been thrown aside as an out of breathe Maria stood in the doorway of Henry’s chambers. 

“My grace!” She exclaimed, “Her Majesty, Queen Catherine has delivered a healthy baby boy, she has requested you to be at her side.”

Henry’s mouth fell open, he froze in his seat as Charles asked; “A boy? And he’s healthy?” 

Maria nodded furiously. “He has these beautiful blue eyes, my grace. The most gorgeous boy I have ever laid my eyes on.” 

Henry didn’t waste another second, he shot up from his chair and pushed passed Maria. He began his pace at a slow walk that soon developed into a jog, His queen and his prince were waiting for him. 

As he turned the corner, He could hear his baby’s cry. It was drowning out everything around him and in his mind. What would he call his boy? Edward? Henry? Maybe even Miguel? after Cathrine’s brother. 

Henry didn’t even think twice about yanking the doors of Catherine’s chambers open. When he walked in the chatter amongst the ladies ceased as they quickly curtsied to their King. “Leave us.”

The women hustled out of the room in a matter of seconds. Henry shut the doors behind them and hurried over to the bed where Catherine laid. He kneeled on the floor and without saying anything kissed his wife’s temple. “He…”

“Looks just like you.” Catherine flashed a weak smile, running her slim fingers over the baby’s cheek. “He’s strong just like his father.” 

“He has your eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.” He murmured as the baby wrapped his tiny hand around Henry’s thumb. The couple stayed in silence for a few moments, only staring at their precious son. 

“I’m going to name him Henry.”

“What should we call him, my lord? So the court does not get confused?”

The King paused before answering. 

“Hal. Our beloved Hal.”


End file.
